ARTEBETH
by 3F7
Summary: Artebeth is a story of two characters from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It is the first Artemix x Annabeth FanFic on the internet, so enjoy!
1. Prologue

**ARTEBETH :- A STORY OF LOVE AND DISGUST**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Okay, so I don't really know a lot about Percy Jackson, but some people wanted a Artemis x Annabeth crossover, and I was going to be the first one to do it. Please be adviced that a few (okay a lot) elements of this story may be disturbing/unsuitable for minors or anyone with faint hearts. Reader discretion is adviced. Any characters are purely fictional and resemblance to any personnel living or dead is purely coincidental. And I do not own the rights for PJO.**

"Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn", she yelled. But we already were running.

They were nearing us. The sound of twenty thousand horses galloping echoed through the desert sands. And on them were 20,000 more soldiers, with one singular mission – to find, and to slay us. What crime had we done? Well, homos*xuality wasn't the most legal thing in the Waluh Empire.

For centuries, the elders have been trying to curb the rise of homosexuality. Any individual found guilty of indulging in any act of "obscenity" was instantly hanged to death. Me and Artemis were no exception. It had been 20 years since the Roman Empire closed it's doors for us, and we were on our own. No one supported us, no one came along for help. We walked, we ran, but there was nothing. There wasn't a drop of water, nor was there any food. We pleaded for help, but no one, not even the mighty Percy Jackson, came for help.

We were on the verge of entering the Greek Empire, but we refrained from doing that. The Greeks were welcoming, but the Greeks were notorious. They were rapists, they were molesters and they were cold-blooded murderers. We gave up all hopes of survival, until that one day, when we met a youthful traveler, about 20 years of age.

He was a minister in the Waluh Empire, charged with the responsibility of bringing people under the allegiance of the Mighty Empire King Samuelson Waluh III. He proposed to give us homes and a beautiful life, provided that we service him and his men, twice every month.

That night was the worst of them all. 20 men and Minister Tarush took on us. They abused us, they raped us, in short, they broke us. Me and Artemis stayed up all night, for we couldn't sleep amidst the heavy pounding and 21 men who branded us with such obscene labels. Yes, we were their sl*ts, but if it was going to fetch it's rewards, we had no problem with "servicing" them.

But the next morning, thirsty and Hungry, we entered the Waluh Empire, which opened it's gates with joyful smiles. We posed as sisters, and had it not been for that ass Tarush, our relationship would've remained a secret.

-x-


	2. Chapter 1 - That Unfortunate Night

**CHAPTER 2 – That Unfortunate Night**

That unfortunate night, everything was different. The air was fresh, the wind blew and scented candles lit our hut. The atmosphere was erotic, and Artemis looked 10 times sexier. And that really turned me on. I could feel myself longing for s*x, and only Artemis could fulfil my thirst.

I know what you're thinking. "ANNABETH! YOU'RE A LESBIAN?" Well, yeah. I swore to "never seek romantic interludes with men", so that left me with two choices :- Romantic Interludes with animals or Romantic Interludes with Women. I'm no zoophile, so I had only one option left. And luckily, Artemis seemed interested in me. Soo on this day, 20 years back, I proposed to her, in the public square of the Roman Empire. But this gesture apparently hurt the sentiments of the "elders".

Anyways back to that night *winks*

Artemis had just taken a bath, and covered herself with white transluscent satin robe. The white robe stuck to her wet body, and gently curved over her full breasts. They were sooooo big! Sometimes I would just stare at them for hours, until it made her feel awkward.

For those of you who don't know Artemis, she's a 10 on 10. She has everything a man ( and a woman) can athletic body, a slim waist, and she's a gifted girl (physically and mentally). A busty front and a busty rear. It's unreal. And she's almost 6 feet tall!

Soo as usual, I stared at her beautiful breasts…..

 **(The story continues...)**


	3. Chapter 2 - Puff

**ARTEBETH**

 **CHAPTER 2 – Puff**

 **Okay from this part the story becomes a little graphic so if you're weak at heart/innocent please stop reading this story. Also, I do not promote the usage or possession of drugs. Drugs are lethal to one's health and well-being. Kindly stay away from them.**

Soo as usual, I stared at her beautiful breasts….. So full, so round and so perfect. Her nipples protruded out, making themselves distinctly visible. Artemis was making me wet.

She walked over to the table and lit another scented candle, it's light making our tiny house brighter. Then she popped open the drawer, and took out a joint.

"You want one? And Annabeth, please stop staring at those. You can have them at night", she winked as she asked me to not stare at her b**bs. I obliged. When a girl as pretty as Artemis asks you to do something, you surely don't give it another thought.

"No, thank you. I'd like to be sober tonight" I refused. I didn't need a joint tonight. I was lost in my fantasy.

"Whatever", she let out a sigh.

Artemis lit her joint, and sat next to me on our bed. She took a mighty puff, and looked right into my eyes. Slowly, she came closer, and closer, and closer, even closer. Artemis! What is she even trying to do? She didn't stop until our breasts clashed. My breasts pressed against hers, and I think I even had a mini-orgasm. She didn't stop until our lips met, and I kissed them fervently.

But something was odd, and I didn't realize that until Artemis exhaled her smoke, right in the middle of a very passionate kiss! She was smoke swapping! Her smoke flowed through me, and in no time, it was in me, burning my petite lungs. I absorbed every element of it, and bent down to release the smoke over her large breasts. Oh man, the smoke really turned me one!

I didn't feel like the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, instead, I felt like I was Aphrodite, the goddess of SEX. Tonight I had only one goal: - To f*ck the sh*t outta Artemis. And sure as hell, I was gonna do that.

-x-


	4. Chapter 3 - The Return of Minister Talib

**ARTEBETH**

 **CHAPTER 3 – The Return of Minister Talib Waluh**

"Pass the joints, b*tch" I yelled. I was in the mood. Artemis scurried across the room, shaking her a** as she walked. Damn, what a sight! She got one for me and another for herself. With her delicate hands she lit our joints, and both of us took huge puffs, exhaling them into each others mouths. We did have a thing for smoke swaps.

Slowly, I moved my hands over her breasts, fondling them, and gently caressing them, feeling every twist and turn as my hands slid over the satin robe. She shut her eyes as she enjoyed every bit of our foreplay. Okay, this might actually be doable! She let out a soft moan as I softly removed her robe, revealing her giant beauties. So perfect! There she was, the hunter, fully nude before me. She was mine that night, and tonight I had no plans to go easy on her.

She gently parted her legs, giving me an open view of her elegant womanhood. She motioned for me to do my thing, to which I quickly bent down and placed my head between her thighs. She moaned loudly as my tongue slid into the canal, but she pushed me towards it with her hands. She was soo sweet! Every bit of her tasted of perfection. My tongue involuntarily kept wriggling inside her, pleasuring her more and more until she was on the verge of orgasm.

"What the f*ck are you two doing?", a loud voice echoed through the sands. We shook. The voice was distinctly familiar. And unmistakably, authoritative.

It took a few seconds for the silhouette to reveal its face, but when it did, we froze. I was, Minister Talib, the Police Commissioner of the Waluh Empire.

-x-

Okay. Remember Minister Talib, the one who gave us our citizenship? Well, in exchange for our citizenships he had requested certain "favors", which involved Artemis sleeping with him every Tuesday night. Guess what day it was. Tues-f*cking-day.

"Are you two b*tches lesbians?"

"No, sir, you don't understand, " said the defensive Artemis

"Motherf**ker don't tell that to me" replied an angry Talib. "We have witnesses. 20 men have seen you perform the obscene acts of homosexuality. Tomorrow you will be presented before the elders. GUARDS! TIE THESE BITCHES" He commanded.

In no time entered 20 heavily armored men, who pinned us against the walls. In one swift motion, they cut open my dress, revealing my assets. Being naked in front of 21 h*rny men in metallic armor wasn't exactly my thing.

"What the f*ck are you people looking at?" roared Talib. "Tomorrow you'll be on a mission to hunt and slay them, but tonight, they're your slaves. Enjoy my men". Damn, this man had a thing for showing off.

20 hungry men stared at us, and something told me that this wasn't going to be my best night ever.

 **(The story continues….)**


End file.
